Retribution of V
by SaiyanWarriorsPride
Summary: This is what if (one shot) about what should have happened and would have happened in the battle between Golden Frieza and Vegeta and may perhaps be a closure for the Prince of all Saiyans, please Read & Review.


**Disclaimer** :I do not own DBZ or any characters of DBZ. All right belong to Akira Toriyama for having brought our favourite characters and making our childhood a lot more entertaining.

* * *

Vegeta stood on the cliff along with the other Z warriors and the God of Destruction along with his teacher Whis looking at his long time rival and at the tyrant who had tormented his childhood,destroyed it and turned him into a monster, the one who destroyed his home planet. The Planet he was destined to rule only to be replaced as a minion under Frieza's rule. Vegeta had longed for the day for the day he would ascend and claim vengeance against Frieza for all the crimes he had committed against his people, but it wasn't to be so, it was Kakarrot who had avenged the Saiyan's on Namek and when the opportunity arose again it was his son who took Frieza down. Everytime Vegeta came close to having retribution against Frieza, he always came up short. A few years ago he would have chalked it up on his pride but he now knew it was far more important he had to lay those demons in his head to rest to know that he had finally avenged his father's humiliation with his own hands.

Vegeta had made up his mind and before either Goku or Frieza could react he phased in front of Goku as his right hook slammed into Goku's jaw, he was sent skidding to the side " What the hell Vegeta ?. What was that for ?". Frieza was amused by the scene in front of him he began to egg the two fighters on. He wanted the two to tire each other out so it would be easier for him to take out either of them after, though in his mind it was clear vegeta was the easy target but if he had vegeta on his side again together they could take out Goku with ease "Well Vegeta its good for you to join us have you decided to come back to my side granted the Corp only consists of me and Sorbet but once were done here we can go and rebuild the Empire once again and you could be my Commander-In-Chief, what do you say Vegeta ?".

Goku had enough and used instant transmission to knock Frieza down but the next thing he knew a kick landed into his gut sending him crashing to the ground as well. Goku was sick and tired of Vegeta interfering had he gone rogue again he knew well that Frieza was hiding his power but was it enough that it had scared Vegeta to turn on his friends.

Krillin's froze with fear "Uhhh guys what the hell is Vegeta thinking is he really planning on joining Frieza not even Goku could handle the two of them". As he looked at Picollo whose face was stone serious his eyes fixed on the fight below.

Bulma looked at Vegeta her face with worry and confusion "Vegeta just what the hell are you doing ?".

Frieza sensing the opportunity tried to gain a few surprise hits on the two individuals and sent his ki blast flying towards the two of them. Goku just deflected the blast into the rocks nearby, while Vegeta sent the blast ricocheting into Sorbet whose face turned pale with fear as the ki blast engulfed him.

Vegeta flew to the ground and stood in between the two again as Frieza's raged "Kakarrot leave this fight to me, I have a score to settle here. You will not interfere if I fail you may as well as kill me along with him".

Goku sighed " Hey no fair Vegeta you didn't even let me land a hit, and even if you lose you're probably gonna soften him up for me".

"I am not going to lose Kakarrot now get out of here before I finish you along with him". Vegeta swore as sparks flew all around him.

Goku flew up to the rest of the gang as they all looked at him shock evident on their face "Don't worry guys, Vegeta's got this as much as I hate to admit I don't even think ill have to get involved talk about a bummer", he shouted at Vegeta "Hey Vegeta are you sure about this ?".

His question was met with a "Shut up Kakarrot", and a ki blast sent flying towards him by Vegeta that Goku met halfway through his own as he whispered to himself "I was only asking cause it looks like it's gonna be fun".

Frieza's patience was running out as he mocked Vegeta "Are you and the other monkey done Vegeta cause I do plan on destroying this planet soo…" before Frieza could complete his sentence he felt a fist land on his face as pain ripped through his skull he reeled back from the punch as another punch came from the right he blocked it with his arm and twisted his leg to land a kick to Vegeta's gut who simply dodged it phased behind him and landed a kick to his head that sent him flying into a huge boulder.

Vegeta stood smirking at the Frost Demon as he stood up from the wreckage "Don't count you're eggs before they've hatched Vegeta I haven't even started you sure you want me to wipe that smirk off your face?. You see I was born with my power level so I never had to train in my life now granted it was for a few months but the results of my training was intantaneous, now bow before my real power". Frieza started to power up as the earth started to break apart around him the sky grew dark as the pure energy emitted by frieza destroyed the boulders to dust around him, a golden glow spread around Frieza as his whole armour turned golden in colour."I call this form Golden Frieza".

"Well then here's a story for you Frieza in the time that you were stuck in hell Kakarrot and I managed to achieve something called Super Saiyan God and when you go Super Saiyan using God ki you get this…" Vegeta started powering up his aura shining bright around him the rock that he was standing on blown to smithereens as a blue glow spread all over Vegeta his hair turned blue."Now you'll pay for what you did to my planet Frieza…", he screamed with rage.

Whis turned towards Beerus a smirk on his face "Should we tell him that Frieza destroyed the planet on your orders ?", he started to laugh as Beerus tried to silence him.

Frieza and Vegeta stood staring at each other before they disappeared and appeared in the sky struggling agaisnt one another. Bulma stood to the side dumbstruck as she watched the others follow Vegeta and Frieza and felt left out.

Vegeta thought it would have been easy to take Frieza out with SSGSS but Frieza with his Golden form was a formidable enemy they excahnged blows and it looked like they were at a stalemate when it came to power but Vegeta noticed Frieza was struggling to maintain the form,he took advantage of Frieza's fatigue and kicked him to the ground, as Frieza glared at him panting from exhaustion.

Goku smirked "So you figured it out too…... Vegeta".

Vegeta sneered "So you aren't as tough as you thought you would be huh ?".

Frieza froze "What do you mean you fool,don't you see im still standing…."

"Barely,your form granted you a boost and it certainly helped you evolve in speed and to catch up to me and Kakarrot. But maybe you should have waited a little longer mastering your new form before you came to challenge as far as you go Frieza for Planet Vegeta, for my Father King Vegeta I condemn you to death" saying this Vegeta phased and kicked Frieza towards the sky before powering up a Final Flash and releasing it towards him.

All Frieza saw was Vegeta's strongest ki attack hitting him as he screamed in agony as he disintegrated into nothing, his last thoughts were how could he allow himself to be bested by not one but three Saiyans,he would get his revenge on those monkeys each and everyone of them, he would destroy them he didn't know how but for now he was back in hell in agony this time his memory of being completely humiliated and destroyed by Vegeta playing in his head.

Vegeta stood on the ground as he looked up at his beam sailing into space, he was for the first time in his life satiated at having avenged his father, his people and the destruction of his his son and wife engulfed him in a huge hug,he may not be a prince anymore heck he was far from it he had settled to a mediocre life like Kakarrot but he had made his family proud and he had done one last thing as the Prince of all Saiyans.


End file.
